The Kim Family
by KitsuKitsune 3
Summary: The Kim Family, keluarga bangsawan terhormat dengan kedudukan yang hanya bisa menjadi mimpi orang biasa. Dan inilah kisah kelima sepupu Kim di Indonesia. Cinta,Drama,Tragedi,Perjuangan mencari kehidupan baru... multi pairing YunJae,Hanchul,Sibum,Yoosu dan GTOP... based on FF Poor prince: Benar-Benar Miskin By Ghee-Senpai
1. Chapter 1

THE KIM FAMILY

By : Kitsune-chan

Based On : Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin By Sabaku No Ghee

Chapter 1 : We need Workers!

Desclaimer : Fict ini milik Kit! Hanya awal mula inspirasi berasal dari FF karya Ghee-senpai *arigato senpai*

Pairing : Multi pair yang pasti akan ada couple kesayangan kita YunJae *mainin kutang Jaema kayak pom-pom*

Genre : untuk awal T dulu ya..

Warning : agak sedikit OOC

START!

"The place has been decided" ucap seorang namja cantik dan memiliki kesan anggun dan berkelas –Kim Jaejoong– setelah menutup telpon genggamnya.

Empat namja yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka –Kim Kimbum– langsung bertanya, " Where?"

"Indonesia", Jawab Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dianalisa.

"Indonesia?" Tanya Heechul,Kimbum,Junsu dan Jiyong mencoba memastikan, tampak sedikit nada keraguan dalam ucapan mereka.

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum menggodanya, "Wanna join?"

Sejenak mereka berempat saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil… "of course we'll go with you!"

THE KIM FAMILY

By : Kitsune-chan

Based On : Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin By Sabaku No Ghee

Chapter 1 : We need Workers!

Bandara International Soekarno-Hatta, Jakarta

'Seluruh penumpang harap mengencangkan sabuk pengaman anda karena sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat. Kami ulangi. For all passanger…'

Kimbum melihat kebawah dari jendela yang ada disampingnya.

"Jiyong-hyung…hyung… bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Kata Kimbum bersemangat sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu hyung yang tidur disebelahnya.

"Hah? Ada apa? Apa shownya sudah dimulai?" Tanya Jiyong yang tampaknya masih berada di dunia mimpinya…

"Show? Apa maksudmu hyung? Ini bukan di Prancis. Kita sudah sampai di Indonesia hyung… lagipula bukankah show itu sudah satu minggu yang lalu hyung…" sahut Kimbum sambil masih berusaha membangunkan Jiyong.

"Oh? Ne.." Jiyong akhirnya tersadar dan mengucek matanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang mulai menggodanya lagi.

" Kita sudah sampai ya? Kenapa cepat sekali?" kata Heechul yang masih sulit untuk lepas dari 'selimut kepompong'nya.

" Hm.. ternyata lumayan cepat ya. Ya, Indonesia memang tidak terlalu jauh. Huwa… cuacanya cerah sekali!" kata Junsu bersemangat. Senyum ceria semakin lebar terukir di wajah manis itu.

"Tampaknya bandaranya sesuai dengan dugaanku. Terlalu sangat biasa." Komentar Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan sepupu-sepupunya sambil memandang ke bawah melalui jendela disampingnya.

Pak Jang yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mendengar komentar-komentar yang keluar dari kelima tuan muda yang sudah menjadi asuhannya semenjak kecil.

"Jangan begitu tuan muda, anda sekalian akan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama disini, jadi anda sekalian harus mulai beradaptasi." Kata Pak Jang mencoba memberi pemahaman.

Jaejoong hanya melirik sebentar kearah Pak Jang sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemandangan yang tampak dari jendela yang kini menjadi tempat sandaran kepalanya. Entah apa yang terlintas dikepala namja cantik dan anggun itu.

(Now Playing Pittbul-International Love )

Semua mata seolah-olah tersihir begitu kelima namja cantik itu menginjakkan kaki memasuki bandara itu. Saking tersihirnya, tidak ada yang mampu bergerak, terpaku dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari kelima namja yang terlalu sempurna itu.

"Wah…ini sih lebih dari kata cerah. Lebih tepat kalau dibilang panas. Sangat panas!" Keluh Junsu yang kini mulai sedikit melonggarkan kerah kemejanya.

"Ya, namanya juga negara tropis Su-ie." Jawab Kimbum.

"Tapi ini lebih panas dari musim panas di Seoul!" Sahut Heechul yang harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Akan sangat tidak elegan kalau dia mengipaskan tangan utuk mengurangi rasa panas.

"Jadi teringat waktu kita liburan di Hawaii ya…" sahut Jiyong yang memperbaiki posisi kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Ketiga sepupunya tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap aneh kearah Jiyong yang bisa ia rasakan walaupun ketiga sepupunya itu mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jiyong yang merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu oleh ketiga sepupunya.

"Sepertinya Jiyong-hyung sudah terkena efek panas Jakarta ya." Komentar Junsu yang segera dihadiahi tatapan tersinggung dari Jiyong.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau orang Indonesia itu bersahabat dan ramah." Ujar Jiyong saat menyadari kalau kehadiran mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Terlalu bersahabat dan ramah kurasa." Sahut Kimbum pendek, mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Disgusting" Kata Jaejoong dingin.

Jaejoong, dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan angkuh berjalan di koridor bandara tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan yang mengikutinya. Kimbum yang memang sudah merasa tidak nyaman sedari tadi mulai merapatkan jalannya ke Jiyong-yang mulai melempar pandangan jijik kearah para pria yang tersenyum iseng kearah mereka. Heechul dan Junsu. Duo ini, entah karena tidak peka atau mereka tidak peduli, mereka tetap melangkah dengan anggun tanpa memperdulikan pandangan disekitar mereka.

Pak Jang yang berjalan di depan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan lima saudara sepupu yang angkuh itu. Dilahirkan di keluarga terpandang dan terhormat dengan segala kekayaan dan kedudukan yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh sembarang orang, telah membuat mereka tumbuh dengan anggun dan berkelas. Didikan yang keras sedari dini telah membentuk kepribadian dan pola pikir mereka. Ini penting karena nantinya merekalah yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga mereka. Mereka berasal dari KIM FAMILY.

Kim Heechul, pewaris hotel L+ yang telah memiliki cabang ratusan diseluruh penjuru dunia. Hanya orang-orang dari kalangan tertentu yang bisa menikmati fasilitas di hotel berstandar international ini.

Kim Junsu, pemilik café "In Heaven", café yang dimana kita harus melakukan reservasi jauh-jauh hari atau berbulan-bulan sebelumnya untuk dapat menikmati menu yang tersaji di café ini. Itupun kalau kita beruntung karena bahkan ada pelanggan yang harus menunggu setahun untuk bisa menikmati café ini. Oleh karena itulah, walaupun masih sangat muda, Junsu sangat diperhitungkan oleh pengusaha café lainnya bahkan oleh yang lebih senior sekalipun.

Kim Jiyong, jika anda seorang pecinta fashion tentu anda tidak asing dengan nama desainer muda bernama 'G-Dragon'. Ya, itu merupakan stage nama dari seorang Jiyong. Desainer muda terkenal dengan brand name eksklusive V.I.P. Brand yang sangat diperhitungkan di dunia show. Jiyong sering disebut sebagai icon fashion muda dunia. Bahkan pernah ada seorang pengamat fashion prancis yang menyebutnya jenius fashion.

Kim Kimbum, penerus kursi presiden direktur perusahaan roti yang sudah terkenal. Namanya juga sudah sangat tidak asing di dunia kuliner. Terlebih semenjak ia mengembangkan sayapnya ke dunia kuliner international.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Kim Jaejoong, putra tunggal Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan. Namanya sudah sangat tidak asing di dunia perpolitikan. Ini karena walaupun usianya masih sangat muda. Nama Jaejoong sudah sering diisukan akan menjadi pengganti ayahnya kelak untuk menduduki kursi Perdana Menteri.

Tentu anda ingin tahu tentang Kim Family. Kim Family merupakan sebutan untuk keluarga besar Kim. Keluarga bangsawan Korea yang sangat dihormati di masyarakat. Termasuk keluarga bangsawan tertua yang ada di Korea yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan. Karena itu, keluarga Kim sangat disegani di masyarakat. Selalu menjadi role model di masyarakat. Keluarga Kim semakin disegani karena selalu menduduki posisi strategis di pemerintahan, memiliki aset perusahaan yang banyak dan berpengaruh di dunia perekonomian. Bahkan ada isu yang tersebar bahwa kemajuan ekonomi Korea Selatan itu karena keluarga Kim. Mengesankan bukan?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, perjalanan yang amat sangat melelahkan ya.." kata Junsu sambil sedikit meregangkan badannya. Mereka baru saja turun dari mobil yang mengantar mereka dari bandara.

"Padahal kita hanya duduk 2 jam di mobil, tapi rasanya seperti sudah berhari-hari saja" Sambung Kimbum yang kini ikut meregangkan badannya.

Ucapan Kimbum disetujui tiga sepupunya yang lain yang mengganggukan kepala mereka.

"Pak Jang, apa semua barang kami sudah dikeluarkan dari bagasi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus telinga kucing kesanyangannya –Jiji– yang kini ada digendongannya.

"Sudah semua tuan." Jawab Pak Jang sambil membungkuk hormat.

Jaejoong hanya menggangguk sebagai tanda puas kemudian mulai melangkah untuk memasuki rumah yang diikuti oleh keempat sepupunya. Pak Jang dan beberapa pengawal mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa barang-barang kelima tuan muda.

"Ugh… rumah ini banyak debu!" Keluh Heechul segera setelah memasuki rumah.

Keempat sepupunya memandang Heechul heran. Rumah ini tampak bersih dan terawat. Rasanya tidak mungkin ada debu, kalaupun ada pasti hanya sedikit. Tapi reaksi Heechul itu terlalu berlebihan.

Heechul yang mendapat tatapan heran dari keempat sepupunya balas menatap tidak suka, "jangan pandang aku seperti itu! Kalian lupa? Aku alergi DEBU!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kelima namja cantik itu kini tampak sedang duduk santai di balkon rumah baru mereka. Menikmati matahari sore ditemani teh earl grey dan beberapa cookies yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh butler serba bisa mereka –Pak Jang–. Tampak Heechul masih mengenakan masker penutup hidung dan mulutnya yang membuat keempat sepupunya menatap kasihan, alergi debu Heechul memang sangat parah.

"Masih terasa ada debu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne,hyungie~~" jawab Heechul lemah dan sedikit manja.

"Padahal aku sudah meminta Pak Jang untuk membersihkan rumah. Mungkin Pak Jang kelelahan jadi hasilnya kurang memuaskan." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Pak Jang sudah tua, bukan maksudku meremahkan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan Pak Jang saja, terlebih rumah ini sangat luas. Pasti Pak Jang akan sangat kesulitan" Sahut Junsu sebelum meminum tehnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin memastikan.

"Maksud Su-ie, kita harus mencari pekerja untuk membantu tugas Pak Jang." Sambung Jiyong sambil bersandar nyaman dikursinya.

"Tapi kalian tentu paham kalau kita tidak boleh sembarangan mencari pekerja kan? Harus ada seleksi dari Pak Jang selaku kepala pelayan dan persetujuan dari kepala keluarga kita." Kata Jaejoong memberi pengertian.

"Ne, kami paham hyung, kami juga tidak ingin sembarangan memperkerjakan orang, kita bisa mencari orang yang berminat dan meminta Pak Jang untuk menyeleksinya, soal ijin kita bisa minta tolong Pak Jang untuk mengurusnya, aku yakin ayah hyung pasti setuju." Ujar Kimbum yang disetujui ketiga sepupunya.

Jaejoong tampak mempertimbangkannya dan akhirnya, "baiklah aku setuju, jadi apa saja yang kita butuhkan?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda sekalian?" Tanya Pak Jang

"Pak Jang, bisakah kau buatkan pengumuman untuk mencari pekerja?" Tanya Heechul sambil tetap menutup hidungnya. Hidungnya sudah mulai terasa sangat gatal dan menyiksa!

"Ne, tentu saja tuan, jadi apa saja yang anda butuhkan?" Tanya Pak Jang siap dengan bolpoin dan catatan kecilnya.

"Sopir!" Sahut Jiyong cepat.

"Tukang kebun! Yang bisa diajak main bola!" Sambung Junsu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pembantu yang pandai bersih-bersih" Sahut Heechul lemah. Ia sungguh tersiksa.

"Koki yang pandai semua jenis masakan." Sahut Kimbum polos.

"Satpam yang bisa mengurus Jiji" Ucap Jaejoong singkat.

Pak Jang yang telah selesai mencatat segera membungkuk memberi hormat dan pamit meninggalkan kelima namja cantik itu. Dalam pikiran mereka saat ini terlintas satu pertanyaan yang sama 'seperti apa pembantu mereka nanti?'

…TBC…..

Akhirnya Kit bisa juga buat fict yang terinspirasi dari FF lama yang amat sangat Kit suka…

Uda lama bgt sebenarnya Kit ingin buat FF yunjae dengan tema yang sama dengan FF Poor Prince ini, tapi saat itu Kit belum ada keyakinan dan waktu.

Tapi sekarang…

Huwaaa… Kit seneng bgt…

Mungkin ada beberapa cingu yang tahu karya Ghee-senpai ini dan juga menyukainya sama seperti Kit?

Cingu tenang aja, fict Kit ini walaupun bertema sama, akan kit usahkan untuk cerita dan alurnya tidak akan sama persis dengan yang asli… akan ada sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan cerita yang kit inginkan…

Terakhir…

Kit mohon kritik, saran dan masukan yang membangun dari cingu yang membaca fict kit ini,,,

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saran yang diberikan…

*bungkuk hormat*


	2. Chapter 2

THE KIM FAMILY

By : Kitsune-chan

Based On : Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin By Sabaku No Ghee

Chapter 2 : We need Job!

Desclaimer : Fict ini milik Kit! Hanya awal mula inspirasi berasal dari FF karya Ghee-senpai *arigato senpai*

Pairing : Multi pair yang pasti akan ada couple kesayangan kita YunJae *mainin kutang Jaema kayak pom-pom*

Genre : untuk awal T dulu ya..

Warning : agak sedikit OOC

START!

~Previous Chap~

"The place has been decided" ucap seorang namja cantik dan memiliki kesan anggun dan berkelas –Kim Jaejoong– setelah menutup telpon genggamnya.

Empat namja yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka –Kim Kibum– langsung bertanya, " Where?"

"Indonesia", Jawab Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dianalisa.

"Indonesia?" Tanya Heechul,Kibum,Junsu dan Jiyong mencoba memastikan, tampak sedikit nada keraguan dalam ucapan mereka.

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum menggodanya, "Wanna join?"

Sejenak mereka berempat saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil… "of course we'll go with you!"

THE KIM FAMILY

By : Kitsune-chan

Based On : Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin By Sabaku No Ghee

Chapter 2 : We need Job!

/ : Flashback

**Bold :** Mind/dalam hati

(Now Playing Kim Jaejoong-I'll Protect You)

'_Jaejoongie… apapun yang terjadi, apapun kata orang, apapun kata dunia…_

_Sekalipun dunia memusuhi dan membencimu…_

_Jaejoongie harus kuat dan berani menatap kedepan…_

_Itu karena Jaejoongie adalah seorang "HERO" yang akan membawakan cahaya untuk orang yang joongie saying saat dia tersesat…' ucap Umma Jaejoong sambil membelai rambut hitam anaknya yng kini sedang tidur dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan._

'_hm? Joongie ga ngerti umma~~' rajuk Jaejoong kecil sambil menatap sedih ummanya._

'_ne, suatu saat nanti umma yakin joongie akan mengerti' ucap umma Jaejoong tersenyum maklum.._

'_kapan? Kapan joongie bisa mengerti?'_

'_nanti… nanti saat joongie telah memiliki orang yang Joongie saying dan ingin Joongie lindungi'_

THE KIM FAMILY

By : Kitsune-chan

Based On : Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin By Sabaku No Ghee

Chapter 2 : We need Job!

Dari sedikit hal yang akan selalu sama walaupun waktu berlalu adalah perputaran roda kehidupan. Roda itu akan selalu berputar hingga nanti sat kiamat sudah menyapa kita. Dan kita ada di roda kehidupan itu. Di roda itu ada saatnya kita berda di atas, menikmati semua kesenangan yang ditawarkan kehidupan. Dan ada saatnya juga kita berada dibawah, menikmati semua cobaan yang 'disajikan' kehidupan kepada kita. Dan saat ini kita bisa melihat, roda kehidupan lima namja ini ada diposisi yang mana…

Di Sebuah Jalan Di sekitar Jakarta

"Hei kau pria dengan wajah kecil! Kamu tolong bantu temanmu menggali disebelah sana!" Komando si mandor.

Pria yang dipanggil tadi hanya menggangguk kemudian mengambil peralatannya dan segera menuju tempat yang diperintahkan tadi. Disana sudah ada seorang ahjusshi yang sedang sibuk berusaha memecahkan kerasnya aspal jalan.

"Sini saya bantu pak…" ucap pria dengan wajah kecil –Yunho–.

Si bapak menoleh kearah Yunho bicara, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, setelah 25 tahun di kota kejam ini, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa bertemu 'saudara sedarah', "kau dari Korea?" Tanya si bapak dengan suara bergetar.

Reaksi yang tidak jauh beda juga dialami Yunho, seandainya ia bukan laki-laki, ingin rasanya dia menangis dan memeluk orang yang ada dihadapannya, rasa bahagia bisa bertemu teman sebangsa di negara orang, di kota yang 'kejam', itu rasa bahagia yang akan sangat sulit unutk diungkapkan, "Ne, saya orang Korea" rasa bangga itu bisa dirasakan dalam helaan nafas saat ia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Jung Yunho imnida" janggal dapat Yunho rasakan saat ia kembali menggunakan bahasa bangsanya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama.

"Song Im Ta imnida, senang rasanya bisa bertemu dengan saudara sebangsa setelah sekian lama" ucap ahjusshi itu sambil berbagi bekal dengan Yunho.

"Sudah berapa lama ahjusshi 'terdampar' disini?" Tanya Yunho sambil berusaha menyeka keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"25 tahun. Aku sudah 'terdampar' terlalu lama sampai 'lupa' jalan untuk kembali… khe…khe…khe.." kekeh pria tua itu sekedar berguyon walaupun begitu masih terdapat nada getir dari kalimat itu, "kau sendiri anak muda? Sudah berapa lama?"

"3 tahun, entah nanti aku bisa kembali atau tidak" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum pada pria tua yang ada disebelahnya, mencoba memberi semangat dengan merangkul bahu tegap pria muda dengan wajah kecil itu.

Saat tengah mengamati ramainya jalan ibu kota, Yunho melihat sebuah limosin mewah berwarna hitam yang tampak menyilaukan dijalan yang semrawut itu, "**andai sedikit saja aku seberuntung orang yang ada didalam mobil mewah itu, apa bisa kemungkinan aku kembali menjadi lebih besar?**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cinta satu malam…oh indahnya… cinta satu malam… buatku melayang…" Pria dengan lesung pipi itu masih tetap memainkan gitar ukulelenya. Suaranya sangat bagus untuk ukuran pengamen. Setelah dirasa cukup uang yang diperolehnya, pria itu segera turun dari angkot untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Hm… 95ribu. Hari ini sepertinya hari keberuntunganku.. terima kasih ne tuhan." Syukurnya terhadap rejeki yang hari ini diperolehnya.

"Hei,kakak berlesung pipi! Sepertinya hari ini senang sekali! Hari ini hari keberuntunganmu ya?" seorang gadis kecil dengan pita merah lusuh mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

Siwon tersenyum sebelum mengacak lembut rambut gadis itu, "ya sepertinya begitu… kau sendiri bagaimana Tina?"

"ya, lumayanlah… cukup unutk mengganjal hari ini.." senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir mungil gadis itu. Yang memancing Siwon untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Kakak, padahal kakak lumayan tampan, kenapa tidak jadi artis saja?" Tanya Tina polos sambil terus memperhatikan wajah tampan Siwon.

"Dasar gadis bodoh…kalau memang bisa dengan mudah aku menjadi artis, mungkin aku sudah menjadi penumpang di mobil mewah itu." Ujar Siwon sendu saat melihat sebuah mobil limosin mewah berwarna hitam yang tampak silau dimatanya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Blok M! Blok M! yang mau ke Blok M!" teriak si kondektur untuk mencari penumpang sambil terkadang melambaikan tangannya. Ia memperhatikan sebentar partnernya hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia berpatner dengan pria ini *terima kasih ia ucapkan pada partnernya yang biasanya yang harus ijin karena diare*. Pria ini… memang ini bukan yang pertama kali ia melihat pria ini, sering malah ia melihat pria dengan wajah tegas dan minim ekspresi ini tapi untuk ngobrol atau bertegur sapa, ia belum pernah sama sekali.

Kalau tidak salah, menurut gossip penjual kopi langganan di terminal tempat biasa dia beroperasi, pria yang sering dipanggil T.O.P ini adalah orang asing. Tepatnya orang Korea. Rasa heran dan tidak percaya kini menghinggapi pikirannya. Masa iya orang asing mau jadi sopir angkot sih? Rasanya mustahil bukan…

Pria dengan nama Solihin itu kini mencoba untuk menyapa pria yang sejak tadi setia duduk di kursi supir, " hei… dari tadi aku perhatikan mas bengong terus nih… hati-hati nanti kesambet loh!" guyon Solihin untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

"Hn" sebuah balasan pendek diperolehnya. Ya walaupun pendek, tetap saja pria betampang dingin itu menyahutinya, bukankah itu tanda bagus.

"Dari tadi si mas diam terus… ada masalah yang mas?" Tanya Solihin yang kini berdiri lebih dekat dengan TOP.

"…bukan masalah besar." Jawab TOP setelah diam sebentar. Mungkin menimbang untuk jawaban yang akan dia keluarkan.

Solihin tampaknya menyadari itu, sebuah senyum tulus tampak menghiasi wajah pria dengan kulit sawo matang gelap itu, "Ne, kalau memang ada masalah, kalau nanti mas mau berbagi cerita, mas bisa cerita ke aku, aku bukan orang pintar tapi paling tidak mas bisa sedikit merasa lega bila sudah berbagi cerita."

TOP tampak tertegun, tamapk dari bagaimana punggung tegap pria itu tampak menegang walau hanya sesaat. Perlahan ia melirik kaca spion kecil yang ada diatasnya. Dari sana tampak bayangan punggung Solihin yang lebih kecil darinya.

Dari punggung kecil itu, TOP dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan dan itu sangat berarti bagi TOP. Andai saja saat itu Solihin menoleh kearah TOP berada, mungkin ia bisa melihat sebuah senyum tulus yang pria dingin itu tujukan untuknya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas tawaran sederhana yang sangat berarti bagi pria kesepian itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hari ini kalian bebas, jangan ulangi kesalahan kalian" ucap seorang sipir penjara pada para mantan napi yang kini sudah bisa menghirup udara kebebasan.

"Baik pak!" ucap seluruh napi kompak dengan semangat, ah…tidak semua napi karena kini tampak salah seorang dari mereka memasang wajah yang tidak terlalu bahagia. Itu karena walaupun sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampan itu, tapi mata sang namja tidak. Di mata itu terukir perasaan hampa. Kosong.

"Hai bang! Apa rencana kau kali ini?" Tanya seorang mantan napi pada Yoochun.

"Entahlah Barius. Aku juga bingung, aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan lagi." Ucap Yoochun sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Barius tersenyum tulus, ia mengerti perasaan pria muda tampan yang sudah dianggap saudaranya itu. "Janganlah kau berpikir terlalu keras bang! Kalau abang bingung, ya cukup jalani aja apa yang ada dihadapan abang sekarang, aku yakin suatu saat nanti abang pasti tahu apa yang bisa dan harus abang lakukan."

Yoochun tertegun. Itu merupakan suatu jawaban yang terlalu amat sederhana tapi itu merupakan jawaban paling tepat yang ia cari. Kini suatu keyakinan baru tumbuh di hati pria itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"TUNGGU! DASAR PENCURI!" teriak puluhan warga yang kini dengan beringasnya mengejar sosok pria tinggi yang nampak membawa karung berisi penuh.

"Kha…kha…kha… mana mau aku berhenti untuk menjadi sansak tinju kalian!" tawa pria itu masih tetap terdengar walau kini sosoknya sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Hanggeng kini sudah sampai ditempat ia biasa bersembunyi dan seperti biasa kedatangannya selalu ditunggu oleh wajah-wajah kecil penuh harap.

"Hari ini kau bawa apa paman Gege?" Tanya seorang bocah pria kecil dengan mata besar penuh sinar polos. Benar-benar kertas putih polos.

"hari ini paman membawa banyak roti tawar,selai dan kue pie… kalian lapar bukan?"

"Ne kami sangat lapar paman!" suara koor yang selalu membuat Gege merasa hidup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pak Jang bagaimana? Apa pencarian pekerja yang kami minta sudah dimulai?" Tanya Jaejoong sembil meletakkan cangkir teh yang tadi ia sesap.

Pak Jang sedikit membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda hormat pada sang tuan muda, "Ne, sudah tuan. Saya sudah memasang pengumuman mungkin sebentar lagi aka nada beberapa pelamar yang mengajukan diri".

"Hm…bagus, semakin cepat semakin baik. Agar kita dapat beraktivitas lebih baik lagi tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa menyeleksi mereka dengan mudah. Standar tetap harus berlaku walau kita saat ini sedang tidak ada di Korea. Kau mengerti kan Pak Jang?" kata Jaejoong dengan nada tegas berwibawa.

"Ne, tentu saja tuan" Jawab Pak Jang dengan senyum tanda mengerti. Ini bukan hal baru baginya. Ia sudah sering menyeleksi orang yang ingin menjadi pekerja di keluarga Kim bahkan bila hanya sekedar ingin menjadi petugas kebersihan sekalipun.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Masuk!" seru Jaejoong pada orang yang berada dibalik pintu.

"Hyungie~ aku masuk ya… He? Ada Pak Jang juga ya?" Junsu tersenyum senang karena dua orang yang ingin ia temui ada dalam satu tempat.

"Ada apa Su-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Junsu kini sudah ada di depannya. Pak jang membungkuk member hormat pada tuan muda yang periang ini.

"Hyungie~ apa hyungie sedang sibuk? Apa hyungie sudah mulai bekerja?" Tanya Junsu saat melihat begitu banyak kertas di meja hyung tertuanya itu. Ia yakin itu kertas-kertas yang berisi laporan dari keDubes.

"Hm.. tidak juga. Aku hanya membaca resume dari beberapa laporan penting dari Dubes. Memang ada apa su-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil merapikan lembaran kertas yang tadi menutupi mejanya. Resume itu sudah selesai ia baca.

Dimeja bulat yang terdapat di gazebo halaman belakang rumah besar itu, tampak lima namja cantik yang kini sedang menikmati teh sambil berbincang penuh canda. Seorang butler tua tapi masih tampak sangat berwibawa kini sedang menyajikan kue-kue kecil sebagai penambah nikmat teh.

"Hm… sudah lama ya kita tidak menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini. Walaupun kita sering berkumpul, tapi tidak pernah kita bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini. Selalu saja ada masalah yang harus dirundingkan." Ujar Heechul sambil kembali menikmati tehnya. Matanya terpejam untuk semakin menikmati suasana sore itu.

"Iya, Chullie benar… mana bisa kita menikmati suasana seperti ini di Korea. Suasana seperti ini mengingatkanku pada saat kita kecil dulu. Kita saat itu benar-benar bebas tanpa beban." Sahut Jiyong dengan senyum dan tatapan mata menerawang, mencoba mengingat memori masa kecil mereka.

"Ne, dulu kita benar-benar bebas. Walaupun tetap ada peraturan yang mengikat kita tapi kita masih bisa menikmati hidup layaknya orang biasa." Sambung Junsu sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri.

"Tapi ada satu yang tidak berubah dari dulu kita kecil sampai sekarang, ya kan Pak Jang?" Ujar Jaejoong yang langsung mendapatkan respon senyum tulus dari keempat sepupunya.

Pak Jang yang mendapat perkataan seperti itu dari tuan muda Jaejoong-nya hanya bisa tersenyum bangga sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung dan bangga karena dapat mendampingi kelima tuan muda Kim ini dari semenjak mereka kecil hingga kini mereka telah menjadi lima namja sempurna.

"Saya sungguh merasa beruntung dan bangga karena memiliki kesempatan mengurus dan menjaga tuan muda sekalian dari anda baru lahir hingga kini telah menjadi sosok tuan muda yang sangat cemerlang." Pak Jang berhenti sejenak. Rasa haru memenuhi seluruh rasa dan jiwanya. Rasa haru yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali membungkukkan badanya pada kelima namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan itu, saya tidak akan melupakannya."

Jaejoong, Heechul, Jiyong, Junsu dan Kibum tidak bisa mengungkapkan apapun. Terlalu banyak rasa yang kini menyerang mereka. Dan rasa yang paling besar mereka rasakan adalah perasaan hangat yang susah mereka ungkapkan.

Matahari sore menambah cantik 'lukisan' nyata yang ada di halaman belakang rumah besar dan mewah itu. 'lukisan' penuh rasa hangat yang menggetarkan siapa saja yang melihat pemandangan sore dihalaman itu. Gazeboo yang terkena sinar orange matahari senja, lima namja cantik dengan butler tua namun berwibawa yang membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE KIM FAMILY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jung Yunho sudah siap untuk berangak ke lokasi proyek tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Seragam warna coklat butek dan helm warna kuning dengan tulisan 'Utamakan Keselamatan' itu. Sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa perih karena belum makan, ia berjalan pelan ke tempat kerjanya.  
"Hah… perutku benar-benar lapar. Tampaknya aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik.", kata Yunho.  
Tanpa sadar ia melihat sebuah pengumuman yang menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan ia mulai membaca dengan seksama isi pengumuman itu.  
"**Dicari... Untuk secepatnya. Pembantu yang terdiri dari... Sopir. Aku tidak pandai mengemudi**.", Ujar Yunho. "**Pembantu...**", Yunho kini menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "**aku tidak tertarik, hm.. satpam?**" Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak, setelahnya sebuah senyum penuh keyakinan terukir di bibir berbentuk hati itu. "**Menarik, pulang kerja nanti aku akan mencobanya!**",

Siwon melangkah dengan lemas. Ditangan kanannya terdapat gitar kecil yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja.  
"Lapar… bagaimana ini. Apa hari ini aku bisa makan ya? keluhnya.  
Sret… sebuah selebaran tampak lepas dari tempelannya dan jatuh tepat didekat kaki Siwon. Siwon menatap sekilas lembaran itu sebelum akhirnya ia ambil untuk membaca dengan seksama. "**Mencari seorang koki ne? aku rasa, aku cukup pintar memasak**" sebuah senyum kini terukir menambah jelas lesung pipi pria tampan itu "Yah, tidak ada salahnya aku cobakan. Baiklah nanti setelah kerja aku akan mencobanya.", lalu Siwon pun pergi dari sana sambil senyum-senyum.

Seorang pria dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam tampak berjalan tak tentu arah. TOP baru saja dipecat karena fitnah seorang rekan kerjanya. Mencuri uang. Tuduhan itulah yang ditujukan padanya. Sekalipun TOP tidak bersalah, ia diam saja. Entah kenapa ia malas jika harus berurusan dengan hal yang menurutnya remeh itu.

Sebuah selebaran berisi pengumuman tampak menarik perhatian TOP. Dibacanya pengumuman itu dengan seksama. "Mencari sopir ne, boleh juga… aku akan mencobanya"

Yoochun tampak berjalan gontai dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Sejak ia bebas dari penjara, ia belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Susah memang bagi seorang mantan napi untuk memperoleh pekerjaan.

"Kalau begini terus, bagaimana caranya aku bisa makan…" Keluh Yoochun sambil bersandar pada sebuah tembok.

Tepat disamping ia bersandar terdapat pengumuman yang sepertinya menarik. Segera saja Yoochun membaca dan kembali bersemangat. "Baiklah… pekerjaan sebagai tukang kebun boleh juga." Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah chubby namja itu.

Hanggeng lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran pengejaran warga missal. Tapi seperti biasa ia masih tetap dapat tertawa dengan lantang.

"HEI PENCURI! BERHENTI KAU! Teriak seorang ahjusshi menggunakan toa yang entah dari mana berasal hanggeng tidak peduli.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan berhenti! Kha…kha…kha…" Tawa Hanggeng sambil terus berlari. Tampaknya ia benar-benar menikmati acara 'lari-larian' itu.

Saat melewati sebuah belokan tampak lembar pengumuman yang menarik perhatiannya. Segera Hanggeng melepas lembaran itu dari tempat tertempelnya dan membaca pengumuman itu sambil berlari. "**menarik… menjadi pembantu ne? boleh juga aku coba. Siapa tahu akan lebih seru dari pada main 'kucing dan anjing' ini.**"

Jaejoong, Heechul, Jiyong, Junsu dan Kibum tampak sedang bersantai di ruang tengah rumah mewah mereka. Tidak banyak mereka dapat lakukan karena memang jadwal aktivitas mereka baru akan dimulai beberapa minggu kedepan, ya terkecuali Jaejoong. Walaupun aktivitas resminya baru akan dimulai dalam beberapa minggu kedepan, ia tetap harus membaca beberapa resume laporan Dubes dan mempelajari beberapa kasus yang paling sering dialami warga Korea yang ada di Indonesia.

"Kenapa belum ada juga ya laporan dari Pak Jang tentang pekerja yang kita cari?" Tanya Heechul sambil membolak-balik majalah tentang resort dan hotel di daerah tropis.

"Mungkin masih diseleksi oleh Pak Jang… kan tidak bisa sembarangan menerima pekerja." Sahut Junsu sambil bermain juggling *benar gak ya tulisannya?* dengan bola sepak kesayangannya.

"Su-ie…" Jaejoong melirik tajam kearah Junsu. Junsu yang merasakan peringatan tajam dari hyung tertuanya segera menghentikan permainannya. Segera duduk manis, bola kesayangan ada dipangkuannya.

"Tapi ini sudah beberapa hari, aku sudah mulai bosan… aku ingin segera melihat koleksi tropis yang ada di negara ini~~" Rajuk Jiyong sambil menutup majalah fashion yang sedari tadi ia bolak-balik dengan bosan.

"Tetap saja hyungie… kau tidak mau kan mempekerjakan sembarang orang. Bagaimana kalau ternyata pekerja baru kita itu seorang penjahat yang bisa saja mau membunuh kita? Hyungie tidak mau kan?" ujar Kibum dengan wajah polosnya yang dengan segera mendapat tatapan horror dari hyundeulnya. "**anak ini wajahnya polos tapi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sangat menyeramkan!**" itulah yang terlintas dikepala empat namja cantik itu.

Didepan pintu pagar rumah mewah yang menjulang tinggi itu, berdiri empat orang namja yang sangat terlihat lusuh. Namun walaupun begitu dapat terlihat dengan jelas raut keyakinan diwajah mereka yang sebenarnya tergolong lumayan untuk ukuran 'anak jalanan'. Sesaat keempat namja itu saling berpandangan, mereka tidak saling mengenal tapi mereka dapat merasakan suatu getaran aneh seolah mereka itu saling memiliki ikatan. Mungkin ini karena mereka memiliki nasib yang sama ( paling tidak nasib mereka tidak jauh beda) atau karena… bangsa dan 'darah' asal mereka sama.

"Melamar juga?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ketiga namja lainnya mengganggukkan kepala.

"Ayo kalau begitu" Ujar Siwon sambil berusaha sedikit merapikan penampilannya (Walau tidak berpengaruh banyak, hanya sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa gugup).

"Sudah tidak bisa mundur" Sahut Yoochun sambil tetap memandang kedepan penuh yakin.

"Ayo!" Ujar TOP pendek namun tegas.

Saat keempat namja itu akan memasuli gerbang yang kini telah terbuka. Baru mereka akan melangkahkan langkah pertama mereka, sesosok namja yang berlari kencang tiba-tiba saja masuk ketengah mereka dan merangkul bahu mereka sambil tersenyum lebar dan sedikit berteriak, "KITA MASUK BERSAMA YA! Kha…kha…kha…" dan diakhiri suara tawa Hanggeng yang penuh semangat.

…TBC…..

Bagaimana chapter kedua ini cingu? Apakah memuaskan? Terlalu rumitkah?

Kitsu harap, chap ini bisa memuaskan bagi reader semua…

Untuk pengenalan chara yang lebih mendetail akan Kitsu lakukan secara bertahap sesuai dengan chapter-chapter selanjutnya, begitu juga konflik-konflik yang akan muncul bertahap… dan unutk main painya… Kitsu rasa di chap ini sudah kitsu berikan sedikit cluenya? Apa reader sudah bisa menebak? Khe…khe…khe…

Terakhir..

Kit mohon kritik, saran dan masukan yang membangun dari cingu yang membaca fict kit ini,,,

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saran yang diberikan…

*bungkuk hormat*

A/N : mian di cahp sebelumnya Kitsu salam mengetik nama Kibum menjadi Kimbum *bungkuk-bungkuk* Mian ne~

Terima kasih pada reader yang sudha mengoreksi Kitsu~~ *give bear hug*


End file.
